Regenta
'Summary' Regenta (リージェント Rījenta) is an Etherious born from the Books of Zeref 400 years ago. She is a member of the Reborn Hell League, a faction along with Occultus, Nightmare Wing, and the Legendary Tartaros. She is a master at using the curse that she specializes in, Time Curse. Curse, Magic & Abilities Time Curse (時間の呪い Jikan no Noroi): This curse allows Regenta to control time of everything or anything instantaneously with no exceptions. This is mistaken for Infinity Curse but Infinity Curse allows the user to control the timeline of a particular object that its user wants it to affect. Even if Time Curse is used only at one person, it could affect the things around the person. * Pause (ポーズ Kyūshi): This move allows Regenta to stop her opponent, victim or ally and everything around that person for 10 seconds which gives her enough time to do what she likes to the person. Once the 10 seconds run out, the person on which this spell is cast continues to do whatever it wants to do. * Stop (やめる Yameru): This move allows Regenta to stop her opponent, victim or ally permanently and everything around the person that this spell affects. She can do what she wants without any worry or anxiety. She can use this move to kill anyone she wants to kill, whether good or bad. * Rewind (巻き戻し Maki Modoshi): This move allows Regenta to rewind the timeline of any event to prevent the event from occurring or happening. She can also use this at her advantage which gives her more to dodge any attack thrown to her or through any attack at her opponent, if she has foreseen the attack. * Fast-Forward (早送り Hayaokuri): This move allows Regenta to order something or someone to move forward to their future state and the things around. She can also order any thing, whether living or non-living to move to it's future position. She can use this move to prevent any attack from taking it's effect. * Replay (再生 Saisei): This move allows Regenta to control something or someone to continuously do an action by going back in the past to do the action. She loves this move because she uses it to re-torture he enemies and adversaries over and over again. * Play (演じる Enjiru): This move allows Regenta to order something or someone to continue the action that they were doing, if they were stopped. If she has set a trap for her opponent while he or she was stopped, she can decide to use this spell and make her opponent fall into her trap. * Time Bomb (時限爆弾 Jigen Bakudan): This move allows Regenta to trap people or things in a giant orb that is actually a bomb and has a timer that is timed 100 minutes before it explodes. After each minute, the speed increases to going twice as fast as its original state. As it timer goes off, the bomb disintegrates into thin air, leaving no trace behind. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): This is a magic that allows Regenta to control water or create water at her own will. Regenta's Water Magic is similar to that of Juvia's Water. * Water Body (水塊 Mizu Katamari): This spell which allows Regenta to turn her own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. * Water Dome (水ドーム Mizu Dōmu): Regenta creates a dome of water around herself and her opponent, camouflaging them with surrounding water, if present. * Water Jigsaw (水のジグソー Mizu no Jigusō): Regenta transforms part of her body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice her opponents like a saw. * Water Lock (ウォーターロック U~ōtārokku): Regenta creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, her target. * Water Slicer (水スライサー Mizu Suraisā): By swiping her arm, Regenta sends scythe-like blades of water at her intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * Water Nebula (水星雲 Mizu Seiun): This spell allows Regenta to create two waves of water that rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. However, the number of waves may vary as well. * Water Cyclone (水サイクロン Mizu Saikuron): Regenta forms a circular torrent of water in front of her hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. * Water Claw (水の爪 Mizu no Tsume): Regenta slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target. * Sierra (シエラ Shiera): Regenta utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, Regenta rushes toward her target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, she may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. Etherious Form: Like every Etherious, Regenta has an Etherious Form, which is the true form of an Etherious that allows them to unlock their greatest power level and their full potential as an Etherious, making them look more demonic too. She compares this form to a human's Second Origin.